1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an engine mount structure for an apparatus equipped with an engine and more particularly relates to an engine mount structure that makes it possible to reduce the size of the apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a portable apparatus equipped with a general-purpose engine such as a portable electric generator, the engine is disposed on a frame or the like with an elastic body such as a vibration-reducing rubber therebetween.
As an example of the related art concerning such an engine mount structure for an apparatus equipped with an engine, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-82043 discloses a portable electric generator in which an engine, an electric generating device, a fuel tank, and the like are attached to a frame made of pipes, and in which a cylindrical vibration-reducing rubber is disposed between a lower portion of the frame and a bottom surface of the engine and a bolt is inserted into an aperture of the vibration-reducing rubber so as to fasten the engine to the frame.
Recently, it has been becoming increasingly common for housings (casings) of electric generators or the like to be formed as capsule-type structures made of a resin. In an apparatus equipped with an engine and having such a resin casing, for example, the vibration-reducing rubber is disposed on the top surface of a metallic base plate formed by a pressing process, the engine is mounted on the vibration-reducing rubber, and a bolt that protrudes downward from the base plate fastens the casing to the base plate.
However, in the engine mount structure in which the elastic body protrudes from one side of the base plate and the bolt protrudes from the other side of the base plate, the base plate increases in size in the thickness direction (usually, a vertical direction) and consequently the outer dimensions of the apparatus equipped with the engine increase.